GCA Wrestling
GCA Wrestling, is the flagship virtual professional wrestling program of the virtual professional wrestling promotion, the Global Creations Alliance (GCA). It currently airs on Sunday evenings at 11pm (GMT)/5pm (ET) on the Global Creations Alliance, YouTube Channel for a global audience. Beginning in November 2019, the program started airing live for it's global audience. The show's name is also used to refer to the company as a whole, in which GCA employees are assigned to work and perform on the program. The show debuted on December 28, 2017 with all original inaugural champions for the GCA Global, Honor, Tag Team & Women's Championships being crowned. The inaugural event was held in Colorado Springs, Colorado. The Global Creations Alliance continues to air all GCA Wrestling content/shows from its YouTube channel. History Season One (December 28 2017 - June 10, 2018) The Global Creations Alliance was created to promote WWE 2K18's, community creators CAWs in a professional wrestling show style. GCA first created a PS4 community named by the same name as the company, "Global Creations Alliance" and allowed creators to nominate there CAWs to the roster. The virtual professional company, "Global Creations Alliance" actually founded on December 26, 2017 and it only took two days for the company to have enough nominations to debut there first episode of GCA Wrestling. ''' '''The GCA Wrestling program first aired on December 28, 2017 on the Global Creations Alliance YouTube channel. The premiere episode was seventy three minutes in length. The premiere episode was taped in virtual Colorado Springs, Colorado on WWE 2K18. The premiere episode was largely focused on crowning all the inaugural GCA champions. These included the GCA Global, Honor, Tag Team & Women's Championships. All creators of the wrestlers were credited and will be continually credited in future GCA shows. The GCA Wrestling program and all future Global Creations Alliance shows will always be COM vs. COM matches. The idea is for the CAWs to blaze there on path in GCA. On December 30, 2017, GCA announced via there Twitter account that they will hold there first special event named No Where To Run featuring the GCA Wrestling roster. This meaning that all storylines and rivalries will lead to these special events. GCA Wrestling will now air every Thursday until further notice. However, special events featuring the GCA Wrestling roster will air on Sunday's every four weeks. On March 8, 2018, GCA Wrestling's time slot was moved from 6pm to the later time of 11:40pm on Thursday evenings. On March 19, 2018, GCA Wrestling's time slot moved once again from 11:40pm to the earlier time of 10pm on Thursday evenings. On March 24, 2018, GCA held there first roster split. The GCA Superstars would either be placed on the main roster and appear on the GCA Wrestling flagship show or be drafted to the new GCA developmental show named GCA: Battlefront. The GCA Global, Honor, Tag Team and Women's Championships then became exclusive to the main roster. No long after this both brands were placed back together and the GCA: Battlefront titles were unified with the main roster championships. On April 11, 2018: GCA Wrestling was announced to have moved back to the 11pm time slot on Thursday evenings. On April 17, 2018 it was announced that GCA Wrestling will be moved to Saturday evening's in the 11pm time slot. On May 26, 2018, it was announced by the Global Creations Alliance that for the first time ever there would be no weekly show released due to outside commitments stopping GCA management from putting an event together. However, they promised that the following week on June 2, the weekly show would return as normal. On the June 9, 2018 edition of GCA Wrestling, the GCA Founder/President, Robert Ashcroft announced that GCA would now air in seasons. The first season of GCA concluded on June 10th with the Annihilation-X special event which acted as the finale. Season Two (August 11, 2018 - September 9, 2018) On June 13th within a thank you message to the GCA WrestleVerse through his Twitter page, the GCA Founder/President, Robert Ashcroft announced that Season Two of GCA would premiere on Saturday, August 11, 2018. On August 8, 2018, GCA released there second season teaser trailer. Then on August 10, the new opening sequence to GCA Wrestling was revealed to the GCA WrestleVerse. The second season premiered on August 11th. On the second season premiere on August 11, this GCA Wrestling episode made history when Seto Wreck (the inaugural Ultimate Climb Briefcase winner) cashed in the briefcase and became the new GCA Global Champion. Hiatus (September 9, 2018 - January 3, 2019) GCA production was placed on hiatus because of GCA President, Robert Ashcroft's real life health situation in early September of 2018. On January 3rd 2019, it was announced via the official GCA Twitter page that the unreleased PPV show Revelation would be available to the GCA WrestleVerse soon. Another teaser was released on January 13th, with the caption reading "Coming out soon...". Nothing as of yet has been officially announced about the return of there main series: GCA Wrestling ''or side show ''GCA: eXtra. On February 8th it was announced that GCA would be debuting a new show alongside their flagship show GCA Wrestling. This show being GCA: Empress. The difference about this show from past GCA programs is that it will solely focus on the GCA Women's Division. This meaning that the women's division would only appear on GCA: Empress, no longer on GCA Wrestling. This means that the GCA World Women's and GCA Queen Of eXtreme Championships would now become exclusive to Empress. Season Three (March 12, 2019 - December 30, 2019) On March 12th GCA released a teaser trailer for there third season. Revealing all the premiere dates for each of there programs. That includes GCA Wrestling. It was announced that on March 16th 2019, the first episode of GCA Wrestling's third season would be released. ' '''On July 6th 2019, it was announced by GCA, that GCA sister show, ''GCA: Empress would be cancelled after the July 7th episode. This was due too low viewing figures. However, it was also announced that the women of GCA wouldn't have too worry. Empress and GCA's main programme, GCA Wrestling would simply be morphed back together again. The women were also promised there own section of the show. So they did not lose any air time. This making the episodes longer again. On July 10th, it was announced that renowned CAW Commentator, Drake Stacy had officially signed with GCA. He would be the lead commentator on GCA's flagship show, GCA Wrestling and it's Special Events (PPV's) going forward. GCA: eXtra and any other bonus show would remain with no commentary. It was later announced that due to Drake Stacy's busy schedule, he would only commentate on GCA PPV events. GCA continued with the use of WWE 2K19 due to the unplayable nature of WWE 2K20. This extended GCA's third season to the end of 2019. However, content from November and December aired through the GCA Catch Up schedule. This meaning content aired on tape delay. The GCA Catch Up finished in January 2020. In this time, GCA programming started airing live on YouTube. Season Four (TBA - Present) On September 2, 2019 via the GCA social media accounts. It was revealed that GCA had been renewed for another season. This being the fourth season in GCA's third game (WWE 2K20). This season was then pushed forwards, while this particular WWE 2K game is repaired. As it is riddled with glitches and bugs. Along with broken modes GCA needs to create it's programming. The move to WWE 2K20 never happened due to it's persistent glitches and unplayable nature. GCA's fourth season is scheduled to begin in 2020, still using the WWE 2K19 platform. ''' '''Production The first set featured red ropes, an announce table at the top of the ramp. The set also features a traditional TitanTron, LED floor panels on the entrance ramp along with LED Mini-tron, ring posts and apron. The set also has two LED walls (one on the left side and one on the right side) and three cylinder LED headers above the TitanTron. Starting on the April 21, 2018 edition of GCA Wrestling, the only thing that altered was that instead of it saying "Global Creations Alliance" on the TitanTron it now just has the GCA Wrestling logo. The second and current set of GCA Wrestling features, red ropes, an announce table that is now at ringside. The set also features the traditional TitanTron, LED floor panels on the entrance ramp along with a LED Mini-Tron and ring posts. Unlike the first set, the second set design does not have a LED apron. The set also has two LED walls (one on the left side and one on the right side of the TitanTron). Above the TitanTron there is three LED boards. - Theme Music - Logo History GCA Championships The following are the championships currently used on the GCA Wrestling show. There are 4 main championships and 1 subsidiary championship on this show. * GCA Global Championship * GCA World Women's Championship * GCA Honor Championship * GCA Diamonds Championship * GCA Commonwealth Championship * GCA World Tag Team Championship * GCA eXtreme Championship * GCA Queen Of eXtreme Championship On-Air Personalities * List Of GCA Personnel * List Of GCA Alumni Broadcast GCA Wrestling used to air on tape delay, now it airs live. All GCA Wrestling content can be found on there YouTube channel. The show lasts around sixty and ninety minutes in length. Times can vary between these two times to different match lengths. Social Media / Media Placements The Global Creations Alliance is currently on many different forms of social media. They use the social media platform to share and promote information/news about the company. This includes, * Twitter - @GCAWRESTLING2K / @GCAWrestleVerse * Youtube - Global Creations Alliance * Instagram - @globalcreationsalliance The Global Creations Alliance also have a community on the PlayStation 4. This community can have members join, interact and discuss the GCA WrestleVerse. All these platforms help promote everything and join the GCA WrestleVerse together along with helping the promotion of all happenings of GCA Wrestling. GCA Wrestling Ambassadors This is a list of current GCA Ambassadors that can also be contacted for inquires about the Global Creations Alliance in general or about the GCA Wrestling show, __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:GCA Category:Global Creations Alliance Category:GCA Wrestling